Lewis Romero
Lewis Romero was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He was a player on the Sultans football team at McKinley High School. Among all the survivors, he was the most stubborn. He was going to ride the roller coaster, but he insulted Wendy Christensen, which caused him to get into a fight with Kevin Fischer and Ian McKinley, so was forced to leave the boarding station. Lewis was the fourth survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Biography Lewis lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He is very competitive, arrogant, and somewhat snobbish and is also a quarterback of a football team at McKinley High School. He was at the amusement park to celebrate their senior field trip. ''Final Destination 3'' Lewis is first seen showing off his skill by playing a high striker, and later came aboard the Devil's Flight roller coaster. When Wendy suffered a premonition of the roller coaster crashing, she panicked and caused a stir. Lewis rudely asked Kevin to control Wendy, and got into a fight with him. Lewis accidently slapped Erin in the face during the scuffle, causing Ian to join the fight, resulting in them all being forced off the coaster, which later crashed, just as Wendy predicted. After the deaths of Ashley and Ashlyn, he appeared at their funeral. After he and Kevin force Ian to leave, Lewis told Kevin if he ever died to bring a PSP to his funeral so that way, he'd "have something to do". 'Death' Lewis was at a gym working out, when he was approached by Wendy and Kevin, where they told him he was in danger. Kevin tried to tell Lewis that he was next on Death's list, but he didn't believe them, and he thought the duo were seeing things because of the trauma of the death of their loved ones, Carrie and Jason. Wendy began to see several signs all around the gym that were in the photo she took of Lewis at the amusement park, and warned Kevin of what was about to happen. Lewis sat down on at a weight-machine and began to rant about his future career. In the midst of the rant, a weight-lifter knocked the claw off a fake bear and hit another weight lifter in the face, which caused him to drop his weight-lifting bar. The force of the weights caused two swords above the machine to cut through the wires that were holding the weights up, unbeknown to Lewis and the others. Disbelieving that he was destined to die, Lewis lifted the weights once again, which fell down and crushed his head, spurting blood on Wendy and Kevin. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Lewis's Death *When Lewis plays the hammer game at the Carnival, he hits the bell with so much force that it knocks away the wooden figure's head. *Wendy took Lewis' picture the moment he sent the weight of the hammer game upwards. However, when she looks at the photo, the blurry weight seems to be coming downwards towards Lewis' head. **A cardboard sultan was also shown in the picture. Lewis's football team was named "The Sultans". ***The aforementioned sultan wields a pair of swords identical to the ones on display in the gym. ***A sign in the picture says Hell's Game. *A toy bear was shown in Lewis's picture. The gym where Lewis works out at has a large stuffed bear in it. *The sign with the swords on it has the line "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger". *The song "Killing Time" plays on the radio at the gym. *At the opening scene, a caricature of a sword-eater can be seen. *Lewis continuously repeats "That is 3''', number '''3, number''' 3'..." during the hammer game. If one is to consider Ashley and Ashlyn's death scenes as a single one, Lewis would have the third death scene in the movie. *At the Carnival, Lewis says "I JUST WIN!" when he scores at the hammer game. He says the same line seconds before the weights crush his head. **Lewis is also portrayed as a trash-talker throughout the movie, constantly swearing and insulting others, including Death itself before he dies. His brutal way of dying could be interpreted as Death's way of silencing Lewis once and for all, both as a lesson and as a response to his insult. Appearances *Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Texas Battle) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (archive footage in opening credits) (portrayed by Texas Battle) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Texas Battle) Trivia *In the X-ray credit in the opening of The Final Destination, Lewis's death in Wendy's premonition was seen, although his true death isn't shown. *The fragmented skull could also be a reference to his actual death. *According to the original script, Lewis was originally called Hector, and was of Hispanic origin. *Lewis' surname was named after iconic horror director, George Romero. * A different clue was shown in the deleted scene; Wendy noticed that Lewis' school team logo appeared in the background of the photo. * In a early draft of the script of Final Destination 3, Lewis is described as: HECTOR ROMERO. 6' 2, 230 pounds, sporting a Super Cuts version of the latest jock favored bad haircut. Hector is dressed in a Warren Sapp #99 silver and black Raiders jersey. Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Final Destination (series)